ghostwriterteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Night of the Living Cavemen
Night of the Living Cavemen is a title in the Ghostwriter book series, featuring Hector, Gaby and Casey. Other team members Jamal, Lenni, Alex and Tina only make brief appearances in minor supporting roles. Synopsis Using clues from an overnight school trip, Hector, Gaby and Casey help solve a robbery of millions worth of money from a museum. Summary Hector discovers that Gaby and Casey have signed him up for an overnight trip to a museum in Manhattan, but is not extremely frustrated since they are also going. Unfortunately, the trip becomes delayed when a teacher, Mr. Cepeda, becomes ill. Hector is quite put out when he found out that it had been rescheduled for Halloween night- when he was going to be in the Halloween parade with Alex. Jamal, Lenni and Tina all ended up being invited to go with Alex instead of Hector. The three younger team members go to the museum with Mr. Cepeda and six other students. After the tour begins, the teacher tells a legend to them that the exhibits only come to life on Halloween night. Hector later sees the eyes of a caveman mannequin open and stare at him, and sees others move as well. However, the group does not believe him. Hector invites Gaby and Casey to see that he was correct, and see if some American Indian mannequins will move. After they do not, the three find that they cannot find the tour group, including when they go to the designated area for if any of them got lost, as well as the time. They ask Ghostwriter for help in locating the group. Ghostwriter gives them three messages, the latter of which they discover is about Ancient Egypt. On the way there, they are chased by first by an Iroquois Indian, and then a caveman armed with an ax. They run, eventually ending up in the Herpetology Department where Hector sends a distress message to the rest of the team in the parade. A while later, he accidently opens a cage of live snakes. The trio runs again, only to find two other mannequins out of their exhibits, and wind up in the movie theater. Thankfully, the mannequins pass by their room. Gaby sends another message for help. Alex answers back, but only believes that they are attempting to pull a Halloween prank. They start moving again. Casey finds a paper, with notes written in pencil. A little while later, they are caught by several guards. After the guards fail to find their group, they send them to explore the new exhibit, The Great Pyramid of Hoza, where they must solve riddles to progress. Hector inadvertly gives Casey a direction to push a wrong button, and they fall into a pit of fake scorpions. They are still able to see the treasure inside- golden items, including statues. Casey comes up with the idea to write down various clues about all things that they remember in a notebook. They discover that the paper that she had picked up earlier is a part of a handwritten night guard schedule for the Hall of Ancient Egypt. During a period of time where only one guard was stationed, the four mannequins that they had seen earlier come rushing at them. The three run into a pyramid, only to be captured by the mannequins at the exit. They are bound and left in an Eskimo exhibit. Hector manages to free himself as well as Gaby and Casey. They come out of the room, only to find that Lieutenant McQuade and the other members of the team have come, the latter all dressed as cavemen and have come due to Ghostwriter sending the clues that were written down. The officer reluctantly uses his walkie-talkie to ask if anyone has seen anything strange. Another caveman knocks the walkie-talkie out of the officer's hands, and the four mannequins from earlier rush past them. They rush outside, only to be caught within the Halloween parade. The three younger team members end up in trouble with a cop; Mr. Cepeda, who had been locked in the Bird Room in the museum with the other members of their tour group; as well as Gaby with her father. They then help them realize that robbers have stolen the golden statues in the Pyramid, which were been replaced by fakes. Hector later discovers that one of the guides is one of the robbers and she, as well as the other thieves, are all arrested. The team gets free museum passes for a year. In the Eskimo exhibit, Hector sees one of the Eskimos wink at him, and decides to keep that a secret. Gallery Night of the Living Cavemen- Hector and Mr. Cepeda.png|Mr. Cepeda thanks Hector for signing up for the museum trip Night of the Living Cavemen- Dinosaur Skeleton.png|Gaby shows Hector a dinosaur skeleton Night of the Living Cavemen- Angry Cavemen.png| The angry caveman Night of the Living Cavemen- Caught by Guard.png| Caught by a guard Night of the Living Cavemen- Fake Scorpian Pit.png| In the fake scorpion pit Night of the Living Cavemen- Hector About to Free Himself.png| Hector about to cut himself free Night of the Living Cavemen- Tackling Alex the Caveman.png|Mistaking Alex for one of the runaway mannequins Night of the Living Cavemen- Fake Statues.png| The statues are fakes Night of the Living Cavemen- Candy Bar Clue.png|Hector realizes that one of the guides had a candy bar Category:Books